It's Not what You Think
by Captain-Blue-Cat-94
Summary: For the past week Rachel has been talking nonstop about this girl named Cree and its making Santana jealous. Santana's friends have been saying that her jealously isn't called for and its not what she thinks, well Santana will be the judge of that! Pezberry one-shot AU


**A/N: Hello beautiful Pezberry fans this is Captain-Blue-Kitty, and I welcome to yet another one-shot of mine. I know I'm still working on my big story, but you all know how plot bunnies come out of nowhere and bug you until you write the story down, so here it is! Let's get the ball rolling!**

**I don't own Glee; it's just a fact of life, so I hope you enjoy it! Carry on!**

* * *

Santana was absolutely livid. But it had nothing to do with cheerleading or school, oh no, it had to do with Rachel Berry, her very faithful, talented and beautiful girlfriend. Was she mad at Rachel? Not a bit, no she was mad at Cree, Rachel's best friend, who she met when she was eight and kept in touch with. The girl has been talking nonstop about her for the past week! Seriously, she talked so fondly of the girl, yet Santana has never met her. But after school today she was going to get the chance, since Cree was staying at Rachel's.

"Oh Santana, have I ever told you about the time Cree and I went to the zoo, we were both nine at the time and it was so much fun, when we went to the Hyena exhibit she kept me from being scared, she was so nice" Rachel giggled. Santana huffed a bit.

"Yeah she sounds wonderful" Santana said as they walked down the hallway to Rachel's classroom. Santana's class was across the hall so she didn't have to worry about being late.

"She is Santana, she is absolutely wonderful, well thank you for walking me to class Sanny" Rachel smiled before kissing the girl's cheek.

"Bye beautiful" Santana grinned as Rachel blushed and walked into her class room. Once she was gone Santana's grin quickly switched to a scowl.

"Oh San, Cree is so nice, Cree is so supportive and funny" Santana mocked inaudibly as she stalked across the hall and into her classroom. She took her normal seat in the back row, where her two best friends Quinn and Brittany were currently sitting. When she plopped down in her seat Quinn immediately picked up on Santana's foul mood.

"Hey S whats eating you" Quinn asked in concern.

"Rachel's best friend" Santana grumbled. Brittany frowned,

"But I thought you were with Rachel" Santana looked at Brittany before she caught what the tall blonde meant.

"No no Britt, it's just, all Rachel talks about lately is her "best friend" Cree, and its ticking me off" the Latina huffed folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the ground. The two blondes exchanged looks before giggling.

"What are you giggling for" Santana snapped. Quinn cleared her throat the best she could but the smile was still there,

"Santana, have you ever met Cree" Quinn asked in slight amusement. Brittany, who was still giggling like crazy, looked at Quinn again and they shared another look, which didn't ease up the brunette's mood.

"No, but I'm supposed to go to her house, she said that's I'm supposed to meet her" Santana snorted.

"I've met Cree, she's so cute San I know you'll like her" Brittany smiled.

"I doubt it" Santana muttered just as the bell rang. Hopefully class would get Cree out of Santana's mind.

* * *

As the continued forward Santana had to continue listening to Rachel praise and speak highly of Cree, this time the story was about how Cree helped her sleep when she had a terrible nightmare after a bad day at school. Santana told Puck about this Cree girl and he just laughed at her. Laughed! He was supposed to be her best friend during this crisis and he wasn't helping at all.

"Lopez, I think you're getting a bit too bent out of shape about this" Puck chuckled.

"Have you met this chick too" Santana asked in a mild rage.

"Yeah, and believe me whatever your thinking about Cree is way wrong" Puck continued before walking off to football practice. Leaving Santana to brush off is words and move towards her next class while wondering how many of her and Rachel's friends had actually met Cree.

Fifth period Rachel talked about how Cree was the cutest thing in the world and how funny she was and Santana did not appreciate it at all. Santana was pretty sure that she was ten times cuter and way funnier than Cree was. Kurt happened to be in the same class as them, so when Rachel asked to use the restroom Kurt took that as an opportunity to talk to Santana.

"You know Satan, I've been hearing all day that you're jealous of Cree" Kurt said smirking.

"Pipe down Porcelain, I am not" Santana hissed, even though she knew it was true. This whole Cree thing was eating her up inside, and she wished Rachel would change the subject of Cree to something less irritating.

"Honey, I think you're over reacting, believe me I've met Cree and your definitely blowing this out of proportion" Kurt snickered. Santana glared,

"You're out of proportion Lady Hummel" it was then Rachel had returned and sat back in her seat by Santana.

"Santana we have discussed about you're yelling at Kurt" Rachel reprimanded and Santana mumbled something.

"So are you excited to meet Cree" Rachel asked excitedly. Santana glanced at Rachel and felt like rolling her eyes. But she didn't because apparently Rachel was really excited about this, and she would hate to dampen Rachel's bright mood.

"Sure thing tiny, I'm jumping for joy" Santana said as nicely as possible. Rachel smiled,

"I'm so glad, because I've told Cree all about you and she can't wait to meet you" Rachel grinned.

* * *

Finally the day was over and Santana was ready to meet the famous Cree. They had just arrived at the Berry home and Rachel was all but pushing Santana to the door.

"Come on San, she's waiting for us" Rachel squealed while bouncing happily into her home, where her two fathers welcomed them both. After a quick chat Santana and Rachel made their way upstairs.

"So is Cree in your room then" Santana asked.

"Yes, she's been sleeping in my room with me, so I know where she is always" Rachel smiled, though Santana felt like killing Cree right then. Once at Rachel's door Santana prepared herself to meet the girl on the other side.

"Well come on she's inside" Rachel said before opening the door. Santana stormed in first and looked for any sign of another girl in the room. But surprisingly no one was in the room, just Rachel's usual room.

"Where's Cree" Santana asked in confusion. She really wanted to lay the law down about sleeping next to her girlfriend and tell her if she didn't stop she would be losing a hand and sleeping outside. Rachel skipped past Santana to her bed, where her usual stuffed animals sat. Rachel reached out and pulled off an old looking kangaroo plush that had one sagging ear and a button eye.

"Santana, this is Cree" Rachel smiled as she held out the plush for Santana to hold. The slightly taller girl looked dumbfounded at the toy then back at Rachel, and to the toy once more.

"That's Cree" Santana asked as she took hold of the stuffed animal and examined it.

"Yes" Rachel responded.

"Are you sure" Santana asked again, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes honey that's Cree, what did you think she was a real person or something" Rachel asked in disbelief. When she saw the growing blush Rachel awed.

"Oh San, she's not a real person, but then again it would explain why everyone kept telling me that you were jealous of her" Rachel chuckled.

"But you talked about her like she was a real person" Santana exclaimed as she held up the kangaroo and pointed at it.

"I did" Rachel agreed,

"But Cree has been my best friend since I was eight, and she helped through many hardships, so in one way or another she is real to me" Rachel finished as she gingerly took the kangaroo back and held it to her chest affectionately.

"Well you know I can help you through hardships too" Santana offered softly as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist so she could hold her close. Rachel nuzzled Santana's neck while she held Cree.

"I know you can, which is why I enjoy you so much, you're a great listener even better than Cree since you can actually respond" Rachel hummed.

"Good to know, but you what" Santana asked looking down at the tiny girl. Rachel looked up with her bright doe eyes,

"What" Santana gave Rachel the most genuine smile she could and said

"At least I can say I love you" Santana said. Rachel blushed as a smile graced her features,

"I love you too Santana" And for awhile the two stood there, but when Rachel wasn't looking Santana stuck her tongue out at the Kangaroo. She was way better than that stuffed toy.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Another one shot! And trust me it won't be the last either ha-ha, well I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and I'll see you around.**


End file.
